The Nanny
by ZoPalmLover
Summary: "Widowed businesswoman searching for live in nanny to care for her two children. Pay open for negotiation. Must have five years of past experience. Please contact me as soon as possible." That's the ad that got Bo a job that would change her life. AU Doccubus Endgame
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here we are, another Bo/Lo journey. Let's see where this goes._

_Widowed businesswoman searching for live in nanny to care for her two children. Pay open for negotiation. Must have five years of past experience. Please contact me as soon as possible._

That was the ad that got me into this mess, not that I wasn't loving it already. The children that the woman wanted me to look after were nothing less than lovely. They were well mannered as their mother was and it seemed that they were a bit lonely. From what I understood their mother was some kind of scientist/doctor who owned half of the faculties in the city. She was rarely home and when she was home she was too tired to spend time with her two children. It was a sad thing really because both children were so intelligent and funny. Why wouldn't someone want to take at least a few hours off to get to know them more?

Little Charlotte Lewis was eight years old and looked exactly like her mother. Her long blonde curls bounced with every move she made and her brown eyes shown like stars in the sky. She was a very smart little girl and she saw more that what her mother thought she did. She reminded me of myself in some aspects which is why we got along right away. It made me happy to be able to connect with Charlie like I did.

Mr. Ethan Lewis was only six but he assured me that he was a big boy. Like his sister, Ethan favored their mother in looks but from the way he acted I could tell he probably favored his father in attitude. He would poke his lip out or be the most demanding little toddler I had ever met in my life. We had a rocky start to begin with. He insisted on trying to scare me way like the rest of his nanny's but I grew up with two brothers, nothing could scare me at this point. Once he realized this he actually would sit and talk to me about his little kid things and I would give him my undivided attention.

Last but not least, Lauren Lewis. Wow. There was so many things to say about my boss, some good and some not so good. When I first got this job I thought that this woman was going to be cold and distant like an iceberg or something, and for a while she was. She kept her distance but was always polite with me. Made sure I never got to close to her. I was okay with that for the most part. I was here for the children and no matter how stunning their mother was it was not my place to pursue her. Especially if she didn't seem interested, but the three years I have been here things have changed. Ms. Lewis has changed. I'm not sure what it was that was changing but she was more open, she smiled more and she even came home early to spend time with the children. I had wondered whether or not she had started dating but according to her best friend she hadn't and for some reason I felt relieved. I'm not sure. Seeing my boss around the house more than usual was slightly unsettling. When Lauren wasn't at home the children and I would lay around all day and watch cartoons until we absolutely had to start doing stuff. Their mother had them on a schedule and I thought that was ridiculous. I mean really, they are children. So we broke schedule most of the time but still managed to get everything done without a problem.

I loved the children like they were my own and even though I never saw myself with kids I was having a new perspective over it now. Ever since I started caring for Charlotte and Ethan Lauren pointed out they they seemed happier. More carefree. I didn't want to suggest that it was my doing but I think she knew. Hell, even she smiled and laughed more since I've been here.

Lauren and I had grown closer over the years. She opened up to me about her late husband and I did the same about my parents. It was strange to have a relationship such as ours but it worked. I wasn't sure when I fell in love with my boss but I know it was somewhere around the time I first saw her to now.

I couldn't decided for myself so...I'll let you decide.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Day 1_**

I sat in an empty booth at the local coffee shop looking through the wanted ads as the city hustled outside. I was trying to be optimistic about this whole thing but was proving to be quite difficult. It was a grueling and utterly boring process but after my fiancé Rainer dumped me for some bimbo that "showed him how to live" I needed a new job. There was no way in hell I would stay working at the office if I was going to have to see them be all lovey dovey. So I packed up my stuff, moved out of Rainer's place and into my best friend Kenzi's place.

It was a nice change to say the least. I haven't lived with my bestie since we were in college and I've missed it. I've missed her. She had been around for me all this time even when I would get sidetracked with Rainer. She always called me on my shit and when she found out that he had dumped me she made sure that I was taken care of. It was nice to actually have some sort of family that cared for me since my parents obviously didn't anymore, but that's a recap for another day.

"Would you like another coffee?" the waitress breaks through my thoughts.

I shake my head with a polite smile, "No thank you. I'll be heading out soon."

She nods, "Well just give a shout if you need something."

After she makes her way to another table I return to actually focusing on the paper in front of me.

There were jobs for everything and anything dirty.

Stripping for some retired guys in a home, nude modeling for a priest, even dressing a forty year old man up like a baby and treating him like one.

That one just made me cringe.

I just wanted a decent job that paid well and didn't involve me taking off my top. Was that too much to ask?

I was about to just give up on this whole search when an ad caught my eye as I turned the page.

I must've missed it.

_Widowed businesswoman searching for__ live in nanny to care for her two children. Pay open for negotiation. Must have five years of past experience. Please contact me as soon as possible._

Sitting the paper down I lift my head up and think about it.

It was a good offer and even though I didn't have five years of actual experience I did practically raise my siblings and I, and they are boys. It's probably nothing I couldn't handle. Besides, living in New York of all places gives you quite a few unforgettable experiences. Plus I wouldn't have to keep living off of Kenzi anymore. She says she doesn't mind but I know she misses her privacy.

It says to call as soon as possible but this was a paper from last week.

Maybe they already found a nanny.

Oh what the hell. It wouldn't hurt to call right?

With a heavy sigh I pick up my cell phone and dial the number from the ad, my leg jumping up and down under the table.

The phone rings three times before a clinical voice answers, "Dr. Lewis."

"Umm...yes hi, I was calling about your ad...in the paper."

"Oh, hello." she says, her voice still...not cold but not very inviting either.

"I was wondering if the spot had been filled or not?"

"No actually it hasn't. All of the other callers have either been ill qualified or just creepy."

I chuckle, "Well that's New York for you."

"It would seem that way." she pauses. "I have a business dinner at my home tonight at eight. I know it's short notice but I need someone to look after my children while I tend to business."

I nod to myself. "Of course. Well it's only ten, I can be over whenever you need me to."

"I would like to do this as a test drive of sorts. I have a meeting at eleven and I don't have time to do a full work up.l she sighs heavily, "The butler will meet you at the door and introduce you to the children Ms..."

"Dennis. Bo Dennis."

"Well Ms. Dennis, I'm Lauren Lewis and if all goes well after tonight then you'll have a job. We can talk about the details after the dinner party."

"Yes of course. I just need the address and I'll be there by noon."

Ms. Lewis gives me the address and bids me goodbye. She sounds like a nice woman, a little detached, but nice all together.

I had two hours to make myself presentable for a nanny job with clothes that weren't so presentable. I had a feeling this would start off a little rocky.

"Kenz!" I call out. "You home?" I ask walking into the kitchen before grabbing a Gatorade.

There's some fumbling upstairs followed by an aggravated "Oh fuck me." and I can't help but laugh.

"Be down in a sec Bodacious!" she yells. "Just gotta get this damn boot on my foot."

I head over to the couch and turn on the tv, not really paying attention to what was playing.

Kenzi's loud shoes come clomping down the stairs, bringing my attention to my best friend. "What's happenin sweet cheeks?" she asks, no doubt noticing me deep in thought.

I sigh heavily, "Well I have a job interview later and I need something to actually wear besides leather."

She claps her hands together before waking over to the couch, grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs to my bedroom, completely ignoring my protests. "Okay. So what kind of interview is it?"

"This woman needs a live in nanny and she is too busy to actually interview me so I'm spending the afternoon with said kids and possibly the butler."

Kenzi's mouth drops, "A butler? The lady has a butler. Screw you I wanna go. Where is it?"

I shoot her a glare, "It's in the fancy part of town and I just need you to help me look presentable." I stand from the bed and make my way over to the mirror, playing with the ends of my hair. "She sounded really professional and I don't wanna come across as...ya know...not professional."

Kenzi sighs, "Well honey B you could put those goodies in a trash bag and you would still look too hot for words."

I groan, "While I appreciate the compliment I really need something to wear."

"Well don't you worry honey." she says as she walks over to me, draping her arms over my shoulders from behind. "I'll have you looking like a new pair if Jimmy Choos before you know it."

About a hour and a half later I was standing at the front door of a very intimidating three story...mansion? I don't know but this house is fucking huge. I was actually having second thoughts about actually ringing the door bell but when the door opens and revels a short, older man in a pressed suit with one arm behind his back I have no choice but to stay.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asks politely.

"Um yes...I'm Bo. Bo Dennis. I spoke to Ms. Lewis on the phone earlier about the nanny position."

The man smiles brightly at me and opens the door wider in invitation. "Please come in. The children are having their lunch. Once they are done I will escort them here to meet you."

I nod and walk into the foyer, "Wow, this place is like the Taj Mahal." I gasp.

The butler chuckles and escorts me into the living room, "It is a very nice house indeed. My name is Fitzpatrick McCorrigan but everyone around here just calls me Trick." he finishes and holds out his hand.

I shake it with a wide smile, "Well Trick. I'm Bo as I've said and I can't wait to meet the children." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. I don't really like kids but kids like me for some reason.

"I will go check on them and will return shortly. Please make yourself comfortable." he says before walking away. I could here him mumble something like, "Oh Lauren is gonna love this." but I couldn't be sure. Maybe I was just hearing things.

I felt a little out of place here.

Kenzi had indeed dressed me in my most appropriate clothing but like everything else in my closet it was tight, short and low cut. I was by no means ashamed of what the great goddess gave me but for an interview for what seemed like a very wealthy woman...I was a little self conscious. My pencil skirt kept riding up my legs every time I shifted the slightest inch and my white button up was threatening to burst at it's straining two buttons. Good thing I had on a blazer that kind of hid my cleavage because I don't think Ms. Lewis would appreciate me showing off my gifts around her kids.

Trick walked back into the room snaps me out of my head, where I've seemed to be most of today, and smiles, "Ms. Dennis I would like you to me Ms. Charlotte Lewis and Sr. Ethan Lewis. Children of Ms. Lewis." he motions towards the big, white double doors that probably led to the dinning area and two children shyly walk into the the living room. "Children this is your new nanny Ms. Bo Dennis."

They look up at me through thick blonde eyelashes, "Hello Nanny Dennis." they say in unison.

They were just as nervous as I was and I couldn't help but smile.

I stand from the couch and make my way over to the children, crunching down in front of them with a warm smile, "Hello Ethan and Charlotte. Is it okay if I call you by your first names?" they both nod, "It is? Well if that's the case you can call me Bo okay? Ms. Dennis makes me sound like an old lady."

They smile softly and nod, "Well Ms. Dennis I will leave you to get acquainted with the children while I finish preparing for tonight." Trick says and disappears through the same double doors as the children appeared out of.

We sit in silence just staring at one another until Mr. Ethan decides he has a few questions, "Bo?"

"Yes?"

He looks down at his little hands, "Why do you have a boys name?"

I chuckle, "Actually my really name is Isabeau but that's my grandma's name so everybody call me Bo. Is that okay with you?"

He nods and looks over at his sister, "Like how Charlie's name is Charlotte but me and mommy call her Charlie?"

I nod, "That's exactly right little man." I turn my attention to Charlotte who was watching me very intently, like she was trying to figure me out. "Do you prefer Charlotte or Charlie?"

The girl tilts her head to the side and narrows her eyes slightly. She was no doubt trying to look serious but she really just looked cute. "You can call me Charlotte for now." she says, her voice light and bubbly. "I haven't decided if I like you enough to call me Charlie."

"That's very understandable Charlotte. You're a smart girl. a ever trust strangers right away." I look back at the couch then back to the children. "How about we go sit over there and get to know each other hmm?"

They look at each other before nodding back to me and scampering their way over to the couch. These kids were the definition of cute.

Ethan had curly blonde locks atop his head that shined in the light with bright green eyes and a dashing smile. He was defiantly a handsome little boy.

Charlotte's hair was similar to Ethan's even though it reached down her back and was pulled up into a ponytail. Her eyes however were like a honey colored brown. Simply beautiful. I could only imagine what their mother looked like.

"So who's gonna start first?" I ask and take my seat next to the children as Charlotte quickly takes the spot light and tells me all about herself.

For the next thirty minutes or so Ethan and Charlotte told me about themselves. Their favorite color, food and type of music. They told me their hobbies and what their favorite subject in school was. The more I talked to the the more I wanted to stay. They were truly intelligent children and it showed in every word they spoke. I could tell after a while that Ethan was a trouble maker and was just showing me his good boy face because his mommy said if she got a bad report he wouldn't get to do his labs. Apparently mister Ethan wanted to be a scientist like his mother. Charlotte was the perfect lady. She spoke clearly and sat with such posture I had to correct my slouching multiple times. She and I would become close if I actually got the job. I just knew it.

"And this one time mommy told me that if I worked really hard I could me a smientist just like her." Ethan says waving his arms in the air with excitement.

I chuckle and smooth down his wild hair, "I think you mean scientist little man."

He points at me, "Yeah that's the word!"

We are pulled from conversations when the front door opens revealing a stunning blonde in a pressed, grey pinstripe suit. She looked a little tired but glad to be home.

"Mommy!" Ethan squeals and climb from the couch over to their mother.

"My precious gems!" she exclaims and bends down to meet him in a hug. "What are you doing downstairs? I thought you would be napping by now. Especially you mister." she says to Ethan and tickles his bell, making him laugh.

Charlotte makes her way over to her mother slower than Ethan, "We were talking with Bo." Charlotte says in a professional tone that I noticed was the same tone her mother gave me on the phone earlier.

Ethan gasps and grabs his mothers face with wide eyes, "She's nice mommy and really pretty."

Ms. Lewis looks at the children in confusion. "Bo?" she looks up at me as I stand, her eyes widening as the drift from the heels adorning my feet and slowly up to my face, lingering a little on my breasts, a warm blush spreading across her face when she realizes she's been caught staring. "Oh. Hello. You must be Ms. Dennis?" she asks as she stands fully, smoothing down her blazer.

I nod and make my way over to her, "That would be me. The children were just telling me about themselves." I smile down at them.

"Yeah mommy. I like her. She says I'm smart." Ethan exclaims, wrapping his wee arms around his mothers left leg, staring up at me.

"She speaks the truth son." she says with a tight smile before holding her hand out to me. "Hello, I'm Lauren Lewis."

I nod with a charming smile before taking her hand in mine, "Bo Dennis. It's nice to meet you. You're children are just darlings."

Ms. Lewis smiles before taking her hand back and places a hand on each children's shoulder, "Um kids, why don't you go upstairs and have a nap huh? Mommy has a business dinner tonight and you are invited."

Ethan pouts, "Does that mean I have to wear a dumb suit?"

"Your suit isn't dumb Ethan." his mother chides.

"It is to! I don't like it it makes me look like a little boy!" he exclaims, stomping his feet in defiance.

I can see Lauren quickly getting frustrated so I decide to give her a hand and bend down to Ethan's level. "I'll tell you what little man, how about I take you and Charlotte to get something to wear tonight?"

He looks at me in wonder, "Can I get a big boy suit?"

I nod with a smile, "Well of course. we can't have the man of the house in a little boy suit now can we?"

He shakes his head quickly, "No no, that just won't due Bo!"

"I don't need anything to wear because I'm not going." Charlotte says and makes her way to the stairs.

"You certainly are. I have very important people coming to our home and you will show your proper manners." Lauren says with a steeled jaw. I could tell from the sudden tension in the room that this wasn't their first argument about something like this.

Charlotte maybe only eight but you could tell she was full of fire as she stares her mother down. "I'm not going Mother."

"Charlotte Rose, I'm not going to argue with you right now. Either you go or that little slumber party you've planned this weekend will be canceled. Simply as that."

The little girl looks at her mother with wide eyes before huffing, "Fine. I'll go play dress up like the good little doll I am." and with that she storms up the stairs, ignoring her mothers calls before slamming her room door shut.

Lauren frowns and turns her attention back to her son, putting on the best smile she could as she picks him up, kissing his cheek. "Honey, why don't you go find Trick and see if he can put you down for a nap. I need to talk to Ms. Dennis."

Ethan glances from me and back to Lauren, "We have to keep her mommy. She's funny and she pretty."

Lauren and I chuckle, "We'll see honey."

"Okay, but if she doesn't stay I can't ask her to be my girlfriend." he tries to whisper but fails miserably and I hold my laugh back as best I could.

"Alright buddy go on." she says and gently places him back on the floor.

"It was nice to meet you Bo. Don't forget we have to go get my big boy suit." he says as he walks through the dinning room doors he exited out of when I first got here.

I smile brightly as I watch him leave before turning and finding Ms. Lewis watching me, "He is such a sweet kid."

She scoffs, "That's just for now. Wait until you really get to know him." she sighs and slides her hands into her pants pockets , "Look...Ms. Dennis, I appreciate you taking your time to be here but I have arranged for a nanny from the agency to start tomorrow morning."

My eyebrows knit together, "So you won't be hiring me?"

She shakes her head, "I'm afraid not. I can pay you for tonight. Well that's if you wouldn't mind staying for tonight. The kids have taken a liking to you which is surprising for Charlie, she usually would've just excused herself to her room, but I think I'd be more comfortable with a nanny from the agency."

My eyebrows raise slightly, "Um...okay that's fine but I would still like to take little man and Charlotte out to get something to wear. I promised and I don't break my promises."

She chuckles, "If that is what you wish." She goes into her pocket on the inside of her blazer and pulls out her wallet before handing me a platinum credit card. "The sky is the limit for my children so you don't have to worry about the price."

I take the card and examine it, "You don't have to Ms. Lewis I can just get.."

She waves me off, "Nonsense, and since you are staying tonight you should get you a dress for the dinner too if you'd like. It's just colleagues coming over to talk science, after dinner is served the children usually go to their room until company leaves so when that time comes Trick will get you your check." Her voice is like Charlotte's. Precise, professional and straight to the point. Come to think of it she and Charlotte had the same facial expression, hand motions and posture.

I tilt my head to the side slightly, "You and Charlotte are like twins."

She looks down at her shoes and laughs nervously, "We get that a lot."

"What time do they usually get up from their naps? Going shopping in a pencil skirt and heels isn't most comfortable thing." I chuckle as I run my hand through my hair. "I can just run home really quick and change into jeans and a tee."

Lauren nods, "That's fine. They'll be up in an hour so you have time. You can use the driver. I have a few things to do here."

"Thank you." I say with a smile, trying my best not to stare at the woman.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Ms. Dennis, I will see you later tonight." she nods her head before walking past me and through a side door.

I watch her leave before looking around the room with a sad smile. The house was as beautiful as the children that lived in it, including the mother.

It may only be for one night but I was actually going to miss it.

I shrug and make my way to the door. Oh well. I'd make it memorable for these kids if it was the last thing I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am truly so sorry you guys. Life kept me away and when it wasn't I had writer's block. I hope this update is worth it and I will try my best to start updating.**

**Chapter 3: Day 1 (Continued)**

"What's up chica? How'd the interview go?" Kenzi asks as I rush back into the house.

I glance at her on the couch playing video games and shake my head, "It went fine. I have to change so I can take the children out shopping for something to wear tonight."

"Why what's happening tonight?" she asks, not taking her eyes off of the flashing screen.

"Ms. Lewis is having some kind of business dinner party that the children, who by the way are the cutest things I've ever seen, have to attend." I shrug and make my way to the stairs. "She's not hiring me. She's just letting me do this for tonight cause she gonna be busy." I sigh and head upstairs, Kenzi hot on my tail now.

"Woah woah, what do you mean you're only going for tonight?" she scoffs, "What are you a nanny hooker?"

I chuckle and shake my head as I make my way to the closet, immediately pulling out my black v-neck and dark blue skinny jeans. "It's fine Kenzi. She got someone from an agency to come in tomorrow morning. She didn't really ask what my qualifications where but I guess the way I was dressed may have put her off a bit."

Kenzi's eyebrows knit together, "But your outfit was completely fine. I mean sure the girls were out a little and your skirt may or may not have been really sho-OMG." She gasps and puts her hands over her mouth, "I knew we should've went out and got you something that looked like it wasn't painted on.

I strip out of my business clothes and slip into my tshirt and jeans, "Look, I'm not worried about it. I'm gonna make her changer her mind." I say and grab my white converse from the closer before making my way back out to my bedroom and sitting next to Kenzi on my bed. "Those kids seemed so lonely." I sigh. "I mean the girl Charlotte obviously doesn't have a good relationship with Ms. Lewis and little Ethan just wants someone to listen to him." I slip the shoes on and start to tie them, "It's sad really. They are children and from the way Charlotte acted when she found out she had to go to the dinner I could tell that she probably puts work over them."

"Well babe, you give them the best night of their little lives and maybe they can get their mommy to keep you."

I stand and smile, "It's a possibility. Ethan told her that she couldn't fire me yet cause He didn't ask me to be his girlfriend yet." I chuckle.

"You want me to give you a ride back?" she asks watching me go into my blazer pocket and pull out the car that Ms. Lewis had given me.

I shake my head, "It's okay. Her driver is waiting for me downstairs."

Kenzi does a double take at me before her jaw drops, "The bitch has a driver?!"

"Don't call her that." I chide. "Yes she does, and I need to get back to the house before the kids wake up from their nap." I sigh.

She nods, "I would offer to come with but I'm not good with kids and the world needs saving from crazy robot hookers."

I grab my favorite leather jacket and laugh, "Never change Kenz." I murmur and give her a kiss on the head. "I'll be back later tonight. If you need me just call."

***

Arriving back at the house Trick answers the door with a friendly smile and lets me in. Telling me the children were already awake and ready to go, they were just waiting on me.

"Bo!" Ethan squeals and comes running through the living room with his arms open.

I smile widely and bend down, giving him a tight hug, "Hey little man you ready?"

He nods excitedly, "Charlie says it wouldn't matter what I was wear cause I'm always handsome." he smiles as Charlotte walks up behind him.

"Hey Charlotte."

She smiles softly and looks down at her shoes, "Hi Bo."

"Well you guys ready to go? I promise we'll have more fun than you could ever think of."

They both nod.

I clap my hands together and open the front door, "Well then let's go! Times awaistin kids!"

For once Charlotte actually gives a genuine smile before ushering Ethan out of the house and to the car.

As I make my way to follow Trick call after me. "I really hope she changes her mind about hiring a different nanny. That's the happiest I've seen those kids since their father passed." he smiles sadly. "Ethan is allergic to nuts so be careful if you stop for food."

I nod, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

With a goodbye nod I make my way out to the car were the children are patiently waiting. Let the fun begin.**__**

  
>"Ooh, hey Bo what about this one?" Ethan asks excitedly, bouncing up and down on the ball of his little feet as he points to a shiny silver suit.<p>

I move to stand next to him, taping my index finger on my chin dramatically, "No. That just won't do it little man." I tsk and shake my head, "But I do know something that would look dashing on you."

His eyes bug out, "Really? I wanna see!"

I bend down and motion for him to come closer, "It even has a real bow tie."

He gasps and puts his little hands over his mouth, "Bo you have to show me!"

With a laugh I point to the dressing rooms, "There's a lady over there and her name is Lilly. Tell her to give you the suit Bo gave her and try it on, okay?"

He nods before scurrying off.

I stand back up and look around the retail store looking for Charlotte, finding her just sitting in a chair staring at her feet.

I walk over to the young girl and take the seat next to her.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I ask.

Charlotte swings her feet for a bit before she shrugs, "Nothing." she says quietly.

"Do you want me to help you find a little something to wear?"

She shakes her head, "I really don't wanna go to this thing in the first place." she sighs, "Plus I doubt you'll be able to find something that looks nice on a sack of potatoes."

I furrow my brows at her, "I don't see a sack of potatoes." I say as I turn to her, putting my finger under her chin so she could look into my eyes. "All I see is a beautiful, intelligent young lady who needs to take a better look in the mirror. You're beautiful Charlotte."

I watch as the young girl's eyes tear up as she looks on, "No I'm not. I'm just me."

"And you're beautiful." I state firmly and stand up, holding my hand out for Charlotte. For a minute she just stares at my hand like it's some kind of bug. "Come on now. Let's see if we can find a dress that'll prove my point."

Charlotte looks from my hand to me before she sniffles and take my hand.

"Thank you." she says softly.

I just smile and lead her to a nearby dress rack. I was gonna prove her wrong that's for sure.

***  
>As I stood gazing at myself in the full length mirror that adorned my room door for the night, I couldn't help but smile. After finding a dress that Charlotte loved and made her look and feel beautiful I quickly found a dress for myself. It wasn't something I usually would pick out but I think I look pretty hot.<p>

The jewel neckline and tight fitting silk fabric clung to me like a second skin, and the deep red gave it that extra oomph.

I couldn't help the smile that grazed my red lips as I thought of the looks I was certainly going to get from Ms. Lewis' colleagues.

It's not that I was look for attention exactly. I just want everyone to know what they can't have.

A light knock on my door brings me out of my self admiration. "Come in."

The door opens slowly and a shy Charlotte walks in before closing the door behind her. "Well?" she asks and does a small spin.

The young girl was in a knee length dark blue dress, portrait neckline paired with a pair of black flats. I had put a little bit of make up on her naturally glowing face and curled her hair. She looked so much like her mother.

"Beautiful." I say with a wide smile. "Absolutely stunning."

She giggles and smooths down the dress unnecessarily, "You really think so?"

I wave her off, "Pssh. I know so." I say with a wink before doing a twirl of my own. "What about me? How do I look?"

"Like a model." she says and runs over to me, hugging my waist tightly. "Thank you Bo. I really hope mom doesn't make you leave."

My arms go around Charlotte and I squeeze her to me, "If I do have to go then I'll come and see you all the time. I know what it feels like to feel like you're by yourself in a house full of family."

She nods against me and we just stand there for a while in silence until the doorbell sounds throughout the house.

Charlotte pulls away from me and sighs, "It's time to pretend we're having fun." she says with mock enthusiasm.

I can't help but laugh, "Your excitement is contagious Charlotte."

"Bo!" Ethan yells just before my door comes flying open, almost hitting me and Charlotte.

"Careful Ethan. We don't want to end up in the hospital before the night even starts." I joke and squat down in front of him. "What's up handsome?"

A little blush fills his cheeks and he puts his little hands in my curly hair, "Mommy says all of her collegs are here and we should make our ways downstairs."

"I think you mean colleagues little dude." I say with a laugh as I straighten his bow tie. "Are you ready?"

He nods his head and slides his hand from my hair and into is pants pockets, "Ready as James Bond." he says seriously and flips his hair.

Charlotte and I chuckle, "Okay let me go down first and then you kids can come down. That okay?"

They both nod. "Don't forget to be on your best behavior because Nanny Bo has a surprise for you." I wink and make my way to the stairs, taking a deep breath before starting my way slowly down the stairs. As I take each step I see Ms. Lewis standing with a group of high class aristocrats. She stops in the middle of her sentence and looks over at me. I meet her gaze with a warm smile as I step off of the last step.

"Ms. Dennis." Trick nods at me with a smirk that I couldn't quite get a read on. It's like he new something I didn't.

Oh well. I could ask him later.

I turn back to the stairs just as Charlotte and Ethan make their way down to me hand in hand. They were such cute kids. No wonder Ms. Lewis wanted them here. They could possible get a nothing out of anybody in this room.

"How in all the world did you pull that off?" I hear Ms. Lewis voice ask softly from behind me.

I glance at her shocked expression and chuckle, "It wasn't hard. Ethan got to pick out his bow tie and Charlotte picked out a dress that she felt pretty in. I was just there to referee."

The children step down from the stairs and over to me, "Why is everyone staring?" Ethan asks in a whispers.

"Because you guys are so cute." I say and pinch his nose.

"Hey!" he exclaims and snaps my hand away. "I don't wanna be cute. Cute is for puppies. Do I look like a puppy?"

Ms. Lewis laughs lightly next to me, "Of course not sweetheart. You're my handsome little man who looks just like his father." she says and crouches down in front of them both.

I watch the scene, not really listening. If there was one thing I could tell was that whatever Ms. Lewis was saying brought Charlotte's mood down quick, fast and is a big hurry. The young girl went from smiling to scowling in record time before her mother straightened herself up and faced the crowd.

Trick grabs my wrist gently and pulls me back to stand next to him, "She wants the children to be in the spotlight tonight." he whispers.

"Why?" I ask.

"Her charity needs money and there's nothing like cute kids to get it." he says with a roll of his eyes. "If you ask me I don't think she should pawn them off like that. It makes Charlotte angrier than she realizes."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to my humble home. I am honored that you have taken time out of your busy schedules for this dinner." she smiles as she looks around the room. She seemed so comfortable and at home talking to all of these people. "As you all know I am starting a charity for the sick families in Africa. I know though. Why another one?" she chuckles, "Unlike other charities we actually already have doctors and nurses giving vaccines and other medical attention to the families. We are not asking for a million dollar donation, every penny counts, all we are asking is that you help us help those families in need. Thank you." The small crowd applauds briefly. "Dinner will be served in about thirty minutes so by all means mingle. I am here to answer any questions you may have, and again, thank you."

It was odd to see the house filled up with so many people. The few times I have been to the house the only thing that occupied it is the furniture and children. The space looks smaller filled up with all of these people.

Ms. Lewis turns to me with a tight smile, "Could I see you in private for a moment?"

I glance at Trick who just shrugs and walks off before bringing my attention back to Ms. Lewis, "Yeah sure." I say and she starts walking away, silently telling me to follow her.

Ms. Lewis leads me to a small office and shuts the door behind us after I've enter. It was making me a little nervous because she didn't say thing thing as we walked through the hallways to this room. Nor did she say anything. Maybe I was in trouble or something. I don't know but since is was my only night I guess it didn't matter.

"I know you're wondering why I've brought you here?" I nod. "Well, I just want to say thank you. I haven't seen my children as happy as they look since their father around." she says with a sad smile.

"That's what Trick told me." I shrug, "I know what it's like to lose one or both of your parents and trying to find some way to live without them." I shrug again, "I'm just giving them something I wish somebody would've given me."

Ms. Lewis tilts her head slightly as she studies me. She's looking for something. A truth I suppose. Whatever it was she must've found it because she just smiled slightly and nodded. "Well...I was just going to keep you for one night but since the children have taken such a strong liking to you I suppose I'll have you stay."

I smile a mile wide, "Really? I would love to. I know I've only spent an afternoon with those kids but I love them already."

She nods, "Well with that I welcome you to the Lewis household. I'm sure you'll want to tell the children as soon as possible. Thank you again for doing this for them...for us."

I shrug, "I'm happy to help. Thank you for letting me stay."

"We can discuss your pay tomorrow morning. Breakfast starts at eight every morning."

"Okay."

Ms. Lewis bows her head slightly before moving to exit the office, "I really hope I'm not wrong about you. My children mean a lot to me and if something happened to them I could make you disappear without a second thought. Take care of them and we won't have any problems."

Her voice was cold as ice that I actually flinched a little at her threat. No. I'm pretty sure she just made me a promise."Yes ma'am." I say quickly. "Thank you."

Ms. Lewis nods once more and exits the office, leaving the door open behind her.

I was a little shell shocked by Ms. Lewis honestly. She's such a warm woman from the little that I have experienced but she is also distant. I'm sure she does it to keep herself safe. If I lost a love one I'd probably be the same, maybe even worse.

Oh well.

I take a deep breath and smiled.

Wait until the children hear.

Wait until Kenzi hears.

Standing in that room I made a promise to myself. A promise to love and support these children like they were my very own. The wouldn't have be alone ever again if I had anything to with it. I made that promise to myself, to those children...to Mrs. Lewis. I wouldn't let them down.


End file.
